Farewell Lethallan
by Sea-EnigmaDare
Summary: A tormented Shriek stood apart during the ambush on the party. A familiar face emerged. Torn with her feelings. What would Lunnaya Mahariel do when faced with a difficult decision? (F!Mahariel x Alistair) (slight Tamlen x F!Mahariel)


**Farewell Lethallan**

by Sea-EnigmaDare

The sun had retreated into the horizon making way for the moon. Bright blue sky transitioned with patches of red and gold as a blanket of deep blue took over. Silver lined clouds rolled by illuminated by the bright full moon. It was a pleasant night.

On the road again, the party of ten with the addition of two dwarven merchants had made camp for the night. Their quest had proven fruitful having gradually amassed alliances with the Dalish elves, the Dwarves of the Stone and the Circle of Magi against the current Blight. All that remained was the alliance with the humans, more specifically, with Arl Eamon.

However, the Arl was greatly ill. Hence now the remaining Grey Wardens of Fereldan, Alistair and Dalish born Lunnaya have taken on the quest in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Their quest had led them to Denerim where their lead pointed to a hidden village called 'Haven'. Thus the party find themselves on a journey in search of a Legend.

As the stars illuminated the night, the party after a meager meal of rations had retreated into their respective tents. Sleep was greatly welcome, yet Lunnaya having not been a Grey Warden for very long had struggled to keep the nightmares at bay. Thankfully she learned to channel them out as Alistair had taught her. Yet that was not to be… Not this night.

In her dream, the sky was blanketed with an ill shade of green. The clouds shone a sick yellow while the surroundings resembled that of the Fade. Moments later, in the distant there could be heard the sound of great wings flapping through the air gradually getting closer as the form of the archdemon emerged. It perched on the ledge of what looked to be of stone. Swiveling his pointy head he shot a glance as if to say "… I see you …" before releasing a mighty roar.

Lunnaya leapt up from her sleeping mat drenched in sweat. Immediately she scrambled out of her tent clutching her bow and arrows close only to find Alistair just outside with his sword in hand. Visible signs of sweat trickled down his forehead too. The others were awake too as though disturbed by an eerie presence.

"You're awake," he panted extending his hand to help steady her, "Did you feel it too? It was like the Archdemon saw us. Saw us. What does that mean? I think…Wait! Did you hear that?"

Just as he turned around, a swarm of Shrieks slithered out from the bushes surrounding the party. Brandishing their weapons, everyone leaped into action. War cries, Raziel's growls and deafening screeches filled the air. Their camp became a battleground.

Each and every one displaying their skills honed from constant use throughout this journey. Warriors, Rogues, Mages alike, their skills to date were put to the test. The suddenness of this ambush caught them all off guard yet none were shaken.

"I'll try to be merciful … Hyah…!" Leliana unleashed a scatter of arrows which shattered on contact stunning her target.

Dodging with ease Zevran spun and stabbed a Shriek on its back before back-flipping to slice at its head "You want fight, here it is!"

On the other side of the campfire, Wynne, Morrigan and Jowan each casted their most proficient spells. Jowan though a blood mage readied a flame blast. Morrigan transformed herself into a bear releasing a tremendous growl charging straight into a Shriek. Raziel followed suit biting and gnawing at his target. Wynne on the other hand summoned a trembling Earthquake stunning and tripping the unsuspecting darkspawn.

Oghren burst into rage, releasing his Berserker restraints whilst wielding his Great Axe in a whirlwind against his foes. With each slice of his blade the Shrieks screamed in pain as their blood soiled the ground. Amidst that carnage, Sten swung his massive great-sword completing the deed of defeating their foes.

As for Alistair and Ser Roland Gilmore, they dueled back to back. Sword and Shield in hand. Attacking and parrying as unit. Their movements in complete synchronization as though they practicing together for years, it was a dazzling sight to behold had it been a tourney.

Not far away, Lunnaya herself assisted the mages by raining the Shrieks with arrows keeping them back as Wynne and Jowan casted their spells. Yet when they got too close, she dropped her bow and unsheathed her short-sword and dagger. With the grace of the trees dancing in the wind, she charged, dodged and somersaulted around the darkspawn slicing and dicing as she went. Not on her watch was anyone or anything going to hurt her friends.

Almost as the battle started, it was over. What was left were corpses of the fallen darkspawn and the tremendous mess of blood and tainted gut. A mess it was indeed. However it wasn't over yet as in the clearing slightly away from ambush massacre was a lone tormented Shriek.

Without wasting a moment, the silver-haired emerald eyed Dalish Elf approached it cautiously picking up her bow along the way. However nothing would have prepared her for what she was to face. The closer she got, the more surprised and overwhelmed she became especially when it spoke to her.

"You… Lethallan…"his voice was weak and screechy yet it was unmistakably…

"Mercy of the gods…! It can't be!" her cautious stride became a sprint bringing her closer to him, "Tamlen… Is that you?" However, upon her movements towards him, the tainted Dalish Elf retreated towards the trees. Instantly she chased after him.

Upon her dash, Alistair and Roland followed suit along with Raziel. Wynne and Morrigan joined them. What in Thedas could have gotten into the appointed leader of their group? When Lunnaya stopped in her tracks, they too halted their movements keeping a distance away. Meanwhile, Sten, Zevran, Oghren, Leliana, Jowan along with Bodahn and Sandal cleaned up the camp the best they could.

Tamlen, in his current form still maintained part of his old self intellect felt ashamed. He had nearly attacked her with the other Shrieks. Nearly attacked the person he cared about throughout their childhood. The one he loved. He couldn't face her, not after what had just transpired, not in this form. His back was to her when she approached.

"Don't … look at me… I am … sick…" he bowed his head, his fists clenched tightly.

"Please, we can help you, Tamlen," she took a cautious step towards him, "Don't be afraid of us."

Alistair, from where he stood observed as he held the others back. He could see the tenderness in her eyes. The tainted soul was someone dear to her. His heart clenched inside his chest for she was dear to him too. As wrong as it may sound, he was jealous of a darkspawn. Unbeknownst to Alistair; Ser Roland Gilmore felt the same way towards Lunnaya as he did. That however is tale for another time.

Lunnaya slung her bow across her shoulder and sheathed her blades. Tamlen was alive, she could hardly believe it. She had to save him, if it were possible.

"No help… no help for me," his body swerved towards her slowly with eyes welling up with tears, "the song… in my head. It calls to me. He sings to me… I can't stop it!" He shakes his head violently as he fully faced her now. His most cherished childhood clan-mate, his first love.

"Tamlen…" she steps towards him as he eventually kneels. Tears stream down her eyes as she follows reaching out to embrace him.

"Don't want … to hurt you, Lethallan. Please… stop me..!" Tamlen pleads covering his face with his hands. Gradually he feels her arms encircle around him. He doesn't stop her and almost snuggles against her.

The other teammates viewed the before them with different thoughts. Slight envy tinged deep concern from Alistair and Roland. Deep sorrow and empathy towards their young Dalish leader filled Wynne's heart. It reminded her of a decision she too had to make many years ago. On the hand, for Morrigan, the scene before her filled her with awe, insight and slight confusion. It had been a first for her to witness such care towards a friend, to top it off, a childhood companion. She had often wondered why this Dalish would go so far to help others, even those whom she had just met. Lunnaya had even have shown her enough compassion to 'rescue' her from her mother Flemeth. Was this how it could have been like, if she had had a friend growing up aside from the other animals in the Korcari Wilds? Is this what it truly feels like to have and be a friend?

"Please," she sniffed holding him tightly against her, "don't ask that of me. I have to try and heal you, Tamlen!"

"Too far… you … cannot help… me," he pushed her away slightly to look upon her face. Despite how tainted and gruesome he looked, her eyes were soft and tearful. Gently he lifted a hand to touch her face, "Always… loved you. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head as more tears spilled from her eyes, "If that's what you really want…" Lunnaya looked at him one last time unsheathing her long-sword , "I love you, too."

With her last declaration of love towards Tamlen, she did the unthinkable which caused to gasp, fall over, hurl or attempt to sprint towards her. She bestowed upon Tamlen, one last deep kiss as she shoved her blade through his heart. By then, the other party members had joined them witnessing in confusion the scene that played before their eyes.

As though in slow motion, just as the blade passed through his heart he released her lips with a heart-wrenching scream. All the while tears flowed from Lunnaya's eyes as he gradually slipped off her sword. Unable to grip it any longer, she allowed it to fall to the ground along with Tamlen.

"Thank… you… Farewell… Lethallan…" Tamlen muttered with his last breath. Revealing for a brief moment the Elf he once was before his essence disappeared in a last faint glimmer of light.

It was then Lunnaya, unable to hold on to her grief any longer wailed loudly. Her arms folded against her chest and her body bowed in respect towards the now lifeless corpse which was once her friend. His spirit was now with the gods, he was gone.

In an instant, Alistair was at her side. He scooped her petite form into his arms and hugged her close. She leant against him as she shed tears for her fallen clan-mate while he brushed her hair gently with his finger. One by one, the other party members surrounded them, sharing her grief allowing her time to mourn. Some shed tears along with her, while others crossed their arms and bowed with respect.

Gradually her tears came to an end. By then, majority of their teammates had retreated back to their tents, aside from Roland, Wynne, Morrigan and Raziel. She pulled back slowly facing Alistair with tear-stricken eyes. The young man swallowed hard, it broke his heart to see her so fragile.

"Who… was that?" he asked her gently.

"His… his name was Tamlen," she hiccuped and swallowed gathering her composure.

"Tamlen...? Then… he was the one with you when…" Alistair paused, reframing his words as his head bowed towards her, "I'm so sorry. This is what happens when the taint is left unchecked. It's… better for him. To have it end. It… was a mercy. More so, it was done by you… the one he loved."

He brought her close once more as more tears spilled from her eyes. Alistair had been right, it was a mercy. She knew that too. There was one last thing left to do now. Slowly, Lunnaya pulled away from Alistair, glancing from him to their teammates who stayed by her side as she mourned. Even, Raziel, her trusted mabari hound knelt against her to show his support.

"May… I ask for your help in preparing a resting place for Tamlen's remains?" her fingers clasped together she asked in earnest to complete the service performed for Tamlen at the beginning of her journey.

"Of course, my dear we will help you," Wynne knelt before her and placed a soothing hand on their leader's shoulder, "let us know what you need. "

Lunnaya glanced up towards Roland and Morrigan who merely smiled and nodded. Within the hour, a grave was dug on a small hill overlooking the river near the camp. There they laid his remains along with a single flower which they found along the way. Once they re-filled the burial mound, an oak tree sapling which Morrigan managed to acquire was planted on top by the head. Though a song had been sung for him already before her clan traveled North, the Dalish Warden felt that she had to sing for him once more./

 **"…hahren na melana sahlin,**

 **emma ir abelas**  
 **souver'inan isala hamin**  
 **vhenan him dor'felas**  
 **in uthenera na revas**

 **vir sulahn'nehn**  
 **vir dirthera**  
 **vir samahl la numin**  
 **vir lath sa'vunin …"**

As soon as she had completed her song the Dalish Warden finally collapsed from emotional exhaustion. Luckily for her, Roland had caught her before she hit the ground. Quickly they rendezvoused to her tent and tucked her in.

"She's just exhausted. There's no need to worry, "Wynne exhaled in relief as she and Morrigan emerged from Lunnaya's tent, "it's been a traumatic day. She will be fine in the morning."

"That's a relief. I thought for sure that taint had caught up with her after her…display of affection," Roland gulped nervously as he fidgeted on the spot recalling what transpired just hours ago.

"Fortunately that is not the case. For she had had the taint from the very beginning," Morrigan replied giving one last affectionate glance towards her sleeping friend.

"What do you mean? That's not possible?" Roland gasped bewilderedly as Alistair continued.

"What Morrigan says is unfortunately true. Lunnaya was already sick with the taint when Duncan found her. It was the main reason she was recruited," Alistair sat himself directly in front of the flap of the other Warden's tent as though to keep a vigil on her, "She and Tamlen were inflicted by the taint together. Yet Tamlen, he wasn't as lucky."

"I… I don't know what to say. I had no idea," Roland held his face in his hands in shame; "I'll apologize to her in the morning."

"Whatever the case, it's high time that we all go to bed. You too Alistair, "the older woman nodded to them as she made her way to her tent, "Good night to you all and please try and get some sleep."

Then there was one. Alistair was left alone outside his fellow Grey Warden's tent. Though he should be heading to bed himself, he couldn't be to leave her. Quietly he crept into her tent and sat by her side. What he didn't realize was that she was awake and had heard what was conversed.

"Alistair, you need not worry about me," she slowly shifted to face towards him.

"Lunnaya, you should be sleeping," Alistair jumped slightly at her voice leaning forward to make sure she was comfortable.

"So should you," she gently patted a spot on her sleeping mat indicating for him to lie down beside her.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Alistair shifted slightly unsure of what he should do.

"I'm not asking you to 'sleep' with me… I just, don't want to be alone," she looked up towards him; a blush dusted her cheeks even though he couldn't see.

"Very well, your wish is my command," slowly he slipped under the blanket with her after removing his armor revealing his undershirt and slacks underneath. He knew he should have had a bath before this, but there was nothing he could do about that now. Timidly he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

Lunnaya could not help but snuggle against him once he had his arms around her. She knew he loved her as he had confessed right after their venture in the Brecillian Forest. Yet she hadn't known how much she loved him back... at least till now. Now she was ready to give more of herself to him, yet she would wait till he was ready to receive all of her. Regardless, the silver-haired Dalish was deeply grateful to Alistair. Instinctively she glanced upwards towards the human male, and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss, "Thank you."

Alistair had not been expecting her little gesture nor did he reject it and returned it briefly as sleep overtook her. He then planted a kiss on her forehead before sleep claimed him as well. However as it happened, a spirit hovered above them with a soft smile plastered on his face. It knelt beside the unsuspecting male Warden and whispered into his ear, "I entrust her to you now, Shemlen. Please take care of her." Once he expressed his piece the spirit dissipated into the moonlight finally at peace.

Briefly Alistair's eyes blinked awake as he glanced from his love towards the sky. He had heard the whisper and knew whom it was. The corners of his mouth curved upward and his features softened as he whispered back, "Thank you for your blessing, Tamlen."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Dragon Age characters.

 **Author's Notes** :  
Well it's definitely been some time since I wrote anything. Especially fanfiction. When this idea hit me 2 nights ago, I couldn't let it go and got to writing it immediately even while i was at an outing with my dad and grandmother.

Regarding this scene in particular, I had often felt sad every time I encountered Tamlen as a Shriek in the game. During my first playthrough, all I wanted was to save him and it had been possible with a mod from NexusMods. However, this time, I wanted to use a more tender and emotional approach to his passing while hinting the affections of Alistair and Roland towards the Warden and the choice she made.

Thank you to those who drop by and read. I am grateful to you all for stopping by.

Take care and have a good day


End file.
